


MARIO X LUIGI

by serenity71390



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenity71390/pseuds/serenity71390
Summary: a tail of brotherly love and sacrafice
Relationships: Luigi & Mario (Nintendo), Luigi/Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	MARIO X LUIGI

LUIGI X MARIO 

Hnngh. . uh sngarf. . ghhfg. Mario chocked on a large juicy meatball that had lodged itself inside of his moist throat. Luigi looked over and began to panic. "M-Mama Mia Mario!" Luigi's previous plumbing expierience hadn't prepared him for a problem that wasn't poop related. Luigi stumbled across the apartment cluttered with strwen plates of fuzzy spagghetti and plungers stained black from their unending baths in feces to the chair struggling under his brother's weight. Luigi knew what he had to do to sacve his dearest brother who he loves with all of his heart and soul. All Luiggi could do to save his dying brother was to perfrom reverse mouth to mouth. Luigi smacked his lips and pryed open Mario's moyuth to reveal a mouthful of half chewwed noodles slathered in meat sauce. Luigi peered down Mario's asophagus and saw the big brown ball pf meat nestled inside of his brother. Luigi felt mario's saliva spray onto HIS FACE with every cough and wheeze from Mario. Luigi wasted no time puttting his mouth on his brotheres and began to administer reverse mouth to mouth resuscitation. Luigi proceeded to to suck in as much air as humanly possible. tHE tremendous sucking force freed the sopping wet meatball from Mario's soft, wet throat. A cough erupted from Mario;, addign even more force to the meatbal, pushing it deeper into Luigi. Luigi stepped back from Mario , his mission was accomplished, his brother was safe. Luigi "Luigi!" Mario watched in horror as Luigi choked silently, layed on the floor, and died. "M-mama Mia..."


End file.
